Tempesta
by cursedpirateprincess
Summary: Tempesta is a work in progress about a young man and a young woman on a strange adventure after a devestating storm destroys and floods their local area.
1. Chapter 1

"Enchanting," is all Lelyn could think as the storm spiraled around itself devouring power off the lake. The storm was isolated above the lake and giving off horizontal streaks of lighting. Lelyn knew it was not the type of spectacle to siting awe over being as close as she was. She didn't care though, the beauty of the site kept her focused and confused. Why would the storm only gather right in the center of a moving lake with inlet rivers and an outlet damn?  
"Maybe my gut was right, and the storms not the only chaos gathering." she said out loud to herself as if she had to hear herself to believe her own intuition. Lelyn was right but not the way she had read the signs. For the approaching chaos was not a chaos to fear but one to welcome and embrace. Lelyn was young and confused but sometimes knew when to listen and often enough the subject matter was worth hearing about. So now with so many signs screaming at her she only awaited the inevitable. She turned her back to the storm and threw her golden waves past her shoulders and into her hood, she'd go for a walk tonight.  
"Damn that smells wonderful!", the smell of fresh rain filled her body and soul, lifting her spirits high. As she strode down the embankment that was her driveway she felt a little fear run through her spine because she knew that now she was just being cocky. To tempt the storm with the tasty treat of her life energy was sheer savagery. Lelyn laughed at herself as she turned down the dirt road and peered across the lake at the focus of her night, the gorgeous sight she was fondly calling Tempesta. The road was dark and the only light was provided ironically enough by Tempesta. The mud and water splashed and sloshed under Lelyn's feet while she put the miles behind her. Around the lake she went with haste hoping to see Tempesta from the other side before she was done. Although her feet carried her far from her antagonists now, and Tempesta should be all she was thinking of, still she couldn't get the days events out of her head. Everyday she grew more confused and weaker, this is what drove her to go out and try to touch the power of nature around her, as were raging rivers,steep cliffs and jagged rocks, and of course Tempesta. Just as she thought her mind was made up on turning around she realized how far she had made it. This was the other side behind the vertical clouds and horizontal lighting and it was utter chaos, "Wow, may not have been my wisest choice." she tried admitting to Tempesta but it was too late. The storm was up to full capacity on that side and it was ready to toss her up and out, which ever way that was going to be. Lelyn now made her own sparks against the ground trying to free herself of Tempesta's grip. Not to her surprise but it wasn't happening; she had taunted Tempesta and now she would pay. Quickly into the air she went instantly gliding like a bird and just as Lelyn began to be amused she was plunged into the lake. The bitter cold knocked her out immediately and she was soon at the mercy of the lake which was sick with storm and not being to kindly. Lelyn's dreams were filled with memories of every good time she had ever experienced, when just then one and only one memory slowed it's pace and stopped. There in front her was someone she knew yet couldn't place and he was illuminated,"Enchanting..." she repeated as narration in her dream. As quickly as it came it was gone and pain stabbed through her mind like skews into a pig. She was waking up but not to the unkind lake she had faded away in but in that strangers arms. The one she had just met in a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up, on your feet!". the stranger hustled Lelyn to gather her strength and stand up. She chocked up some water and gazed at her saving angel. He grabbed her shoulders firmly pressing his fingers into her muscles,"Get with it stupid girl or I'll leave you here!" he shouted as he shook her. Lelyn snapped back to herself with a jolt of reality as Tempesta threw a bolt past them and into a near by tree. The tree exploded into toothpicks with a thunderous boom. Lelyn grabbed h..s hand signaling to him that she was ready, so with a tightening of all their muscles the pair continued off down the road. Splashing and sloshing just as Lelyn had when she started her journey,they made their way to a small cottage just off the beaten path. Before they could get to their safety Tempesta took one more attempt at their lives. Wishing to slow them down first, the storm picked up wind speed and changed directions. As the wind turned onto their backs it heaved them onto the ground. Made to eat the mud, they both gagged with freight. Lelyn puked up the mud as the stranger dragged her up again from the ground, this was twice he had held a hand out for her. Suddenly a black vortex of clouds swirled and proved they had run out of time. Tempesta has successfully staled them enough to show off her furry and savageness. The vortex gained velocity,debris,and water as it locked onto their position like an atomic warhead. The stranger took no time in realizing they must move with haste if they were to escape and so he grabbed Lelyn again. Dragging her more this time as she was terribly stunned with Tempesta's talents. Together they finally reached the door,prying the door as best they can they slipped through the crack they had opened up. Adrenaline rushed them through the house and down into the cellar. He lead Lelyn to a volt door that lead into an old bomb shelter. "in here, we'll be safe from the storm.", he motioned her through, "Quickly we haven't much time!" As it took her a minute to decided if she should even question his morals before she was locked in there with him. Lelyn looked the strange man dead in the eyes begging for a quick justification and then he gave it to her. As his face shifted and he sadden he begged her, "Please my Lady, step inside before we die together," that was all she needed to hear and see to feel his intentions. A steady foot and a heart buried in hope, Lelyn strode past the man and into the Fallout Shelter. He closed the door and bolted the lock, with a step back he announced his name to her, "Excuse me, I'm sorry. My name is Brophic." He turned around to her and looked deep into her blue eyes and as she stared back at him she realized he knew who she was and there was no need to introduce herself. She wondered what type of things she would learn while he protected her in his home, would he continue to be such a renaissance man?


	3. Chapter 3

When they awoke they discussed if opening the door now would be too soon. Brophic felt they were safe now and the storm had probably passed while of course Lelyn just the opposite. She begged him to give at least the day but he notion to her that it was already afternoon. Lelyn had been exhausted from battling Tempesta, she had slept all morning. As if it had all been a dream when she first woke, all the nights events came flooding back into her conscious. It left her starring at Brophic with a deer in the headlights look causing him to wave at her curiously. When she returned to him she was in no fear, he had already saved her twice and just about everything comes in threes so she still had one coming. Lelyn high on herself, and him, advanced across the shelter to the door, snap pop phiss, went the door like popping the cork on champagne. Brophic jumped to his feet and trotted over to Lelyn ready to protect her at a moments notice. He did know her, but he couldn't remember how. "Do I know her from school, or Sunday school, or maybe one of the kids mom used to watch?", he thought to himself feverishly. Brophic couldn't let it go even as they open the door to what should have been his backyard and the lake. Lelyn overwhelmed by calamity that Tempesta had left behind,buckled to the ground with a thud. The trees had been chewed up like the lawn mower of the universe had just passed over that part of Earth. Animals were strung from tree branches, laying dead on the roof, and even floating in the lake. "They must have drown?", is all she could guess since the water was up much higher. Lelyn could grasp how one storm, which had seemed isolated on the lake, could destroy the entire ecosystem in the area. Brophic felt Lelyn's pain and fell to the ground next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he tried to fill her with a better aura. Lelyn finally absorb his energy lifting them off the wet moss, amazingly still in place. "We need to know how far this devastation goes," Lelyn said to Brophic with a meek yet stern voice. She was trying not to force him into coming with her but she knew he would want to help. "Of course, which way do you think is the best way to start?", Brophic waved his arms out to the sides of him,dragging her eyes to the edges of the water that had crept all around the house right up to the log fence. How would they get through the water, she thought not sure if they even could. Lelyn decided to climb one of the still standing Pine trees hoping to see a good deal of what's happened. "Damn it!", she yelped as she scrapped her belly on the nub of a broken off branch. Almost to the top she glanced down, even though Lelyn knew this was one of the worst things to do when you weren't fully comfortable with heights, she always did just before the top of any high place. She imagined her fall to the ground, wondering how long she'd be in terror before she'd relax and let the end come. "Ah, what the?", was all that came to her when yet another nub brought her back to her task at hand. Brophic strained his neck to watch Lelyn in fear that she'd come flying off her high post. At the top Lelyn felt more alive than ever, she could touch the sky. When she was done being a sore winner then scenery brought her to tears. It was gone and "it" in this case described everything. Water as far as she could see. Nothing but crystal, gold, blue,red shimmering water. She couldn't get her mind around the whole view until she repeated what she'd seen to Brophic, who instantly scrambled to the same tree to see for himself. It wasn't that he didn't believe her it was that he didn't want to. Uneasy about what they would do, Lelyn started the search for any kind of boat or objects and materials to make a boat. They'd need to work together now to survive, whither they liked that or not. When he reached the bottom of the tree he looked as if he'd burst into tears at any minute. Lelyn dropped the oar she had just found and rushed to him arms open. She took him into her embrace like he had for her so many times now, and laid him down in her lap as they collapsed again to the moss. Lelyn stroked Brophic's hair as they both cried and prayed. They'd be more constructive later when they were rested, so Lelyn helped Brophic to his feet. Inside, they laid together on the Brophic's bed snuggled tightly like bugs in a rug and cried themselves to sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

The day had passed and it was now late into the night when they regained consciousness. Lelyn opened her eyes only to meet Brophic's eyes who had been awake for sometime now just gazing upon her. He still had not figured out where he knew her from. It occurred to him the he still didn't even know her name, she had never gave it to him. "Your name, my Lady?", he asked Lelyn cautiously hoping not to offend her. Lelyn couldn't envision that she had slept in the same bed with a man that didn't even know her name, yet she somehow recalled that she had also never given it to him. "Lelyn,"she said ethereally, "my name is Lelyn." Brophic gathered himself and mobilized out of the bed and to the closet. "Well, Lelyn,my sister used to live with me. She was about your size when she left," he paused at this, for it was shameful to him not to tell the whole truth,but he knew Lelyn did not need to know truth, "and left many of her clothes behind. If you'd like to change into something drier or warmer." Lelyn dog eyed him considering they had just slept in the same bed. She asked herself why she was thinking ill of him, when he'd done nothing to her. Lelyn's face relaxed and she thanked him for his kindness. "It's really no problem,there's also a shower and towels in the bathroom if you'd like to clean up before we head out.", Brophic replied, hoping she'd take the offer so he could make her some breakfast. Lelyn was enthralled by how much of a gentlemen Brophic was being and she hadn't even satisfied him. She gladly excepted his offer of a hot shower and clean clothes. Lelyn put her feet on the floor and stretched out. Brophic left her to the clothes to make sure his bathroom was tidy for her. Lelyn ran to the closet, excitedly she picked out a pair of heavy bluejeans,a black thermal long sleeved shirt, a green tee-shirt, socks, and even new underwear. Lelyn wondered to herself why there was underwear still in packages and bra's with tags. Even more curious was that Brophic's sister had really worn all the same sizes she did. Brophic pulled the glass doors open and entered the enormous room which was not only a bathroom but also a greenhouse. Brophic and his father had designed and built the house after his mother died in her name. Such things like the greenhouse-bathroom and the fishtank-kitchen, were all devotions to her memory. He grabbed a couple glamorous towels and a washcloth, a fresh soap,new bottles of conditioner and shampoo, and a still packaged toothbrush; placing them all on the colossal counter top that separated the shower area from the planet area. Lelyn appeared in the doorway, clothes in hand she ogled the bathroom-greenhouse. "This is amazing,"she burst out, "did you build this yourself?". Brophic applied a smile to his face and full of confidence he replied, "with my fathers help." It worked, Lelyn was so impressed she couldn't pick her jaw up off the ground. Brophic crept past her and with a final glance and smile he shut the gigantic glass doors; leaving her to her wonder. Lelyn placed her choice of outfit down on the toilet lid. The room was so tall she felt as if it shouldn't even fit in the house. The planets were all exotic and so beautiful they could be dangerous. Lelyn understood that she didn't have much time to explore this astonishing room but couldn't help herself as she walked down the aisles of planets. They were all hanging from iron rods and many were encased in the same glass the doors were made of. it caught her eye that these glass tops had small holes in them, many of them. Had Brophic and his father also put all the holes in these glass cases for she had never in her life seen such a thing. "How any human being could put this much care and time into one bathroom that your only in for a few minutes is beyond me." she exclaimed to herself as she un-robed. Glancing to the shower ceiling she noticed it was also glass, bearing the night stars to her. Brophic was wayfaring around the kitchen feeding all the fish in their separate tanks. Sometimes this room astounded people more than the bathroom-greenhouse, yet Brophic preferred the _stanza da bagno_. At any rate he wanted Lelyn to see this room at it's full potential, with all it's wonderful fish. There were so many different kinds of fish he was hoping she did not want to know the names of all of them. He had just started making breakfast for them when Lelyn emerged from cleansing herself. "Brophic?" she called to him from the center of the house. "In here,"he answered back, "aren't they beautiful?" Lelyn's jaw, once again, dropped. His question was an understatement, beautiful, these fish were even more exotic then the planets. Lelyn spent the rest of the time before breakfast awed in beauty as she eyed the many tanks that formed the walls and some of the counter tops. Brophic soon requested she join him for something to eat. Lelyn once again, excepted his offer and joined him at the table which was two fishtanks together. One for the base and the other for the top. The fish in the table were the most enchanting of all, they glistened different colors, like rainbows dancing in the water. As they chewed their food Lelyn and Brophic fell under the enchantment of the fish and each other....


End file.
